The Curious case of Dr. Friendly
This is from The Insanity 2,y'know,the paper cutouts?yeah...that ones... - THE CURIOUS CASE OF DR. FRIENDLY - Impressive video tomfollery? Or is it a true serial killer at loose? - If rumors are to be believed,somewhere out there exists is a horrific angel of death; an insane butcher within a remotely concealed lair, sugrically fusing the parts of both human and animal together to make abominations, Either that, or simply a highly talented creative movie team who have stormed up a bunch of astoundingly realistic and shocking videos and whipped-up the greatest viral hoax since The Blair Witch Project. Since early June, a number of files have been consistently uploaded to popular video sharing websites for public viewing. and have accumulated quite the commotion amongst the online community. The videos themselves are audio-free,accompanied with various captioned footnotes describing the exhibited procedures in clever medical terminology. Each runs for approximately 10 minutes and contains real time amateur footage of what can be identified only as some form of diabolical surgery -or ritualistic torture- involving both human and animal organisms. The animals themselves are rarely seen alive but their body parts are shown being resectioned with surgical measures onto previously dismembered humans. More disturbing are the apparent results, which seem to show these creatures- or more anatomically appropiately labelled 'vivisects'- months later, active and living, their grotesque bodies now fashioned into one and seemingly able to utilize their new appendages in a mostly rudimentary and deliciously terrifying fashion. The surgeon can also be marginally seen in some scenes feeding and nurturing them in a fatherly manner. Each film fades out at the end, leaving a remaining name printed in the screen. Edgar Friendly. Researchers believe that this name may be attributed to a Dr. Edgar Friendly, ex-chief neurosurgeon at St. Lucius Hospital. However, the face of the man in the films is never see well enough to ratify these apeculations. These films have appeared on video-sharing websites briefly before being removed due to their violations of the sites explicit content regulations. Consequentially overwhelming throb of interest in their origin, which to this day still remains unknown. It has been reported that each video can be traced to anonymous uploaders with pseudo-generated IP codes, and so far, no one in the film or other media industries has as yet been forthcoming regarding their production. -26th October, 2008: - Quotes: Statement issued by the FBI - 'These movies are unlikely to be anything other than a clever hoax. There is no emerging evidence detailing their origin as of now, and therefore we cannot authorise a full investigation at present. That being said we do have a small ongoing cyber crime unit looking into some minor leads. There have been a few missing persons reports of late at this present time, but nothing conclusive to thread it to this case. Without anything substaintial: bodies,eye witness reports and such, it's probably fair to say this is nothing but a clever internet prank. Time will tell. I would certainly recommend the people behind this to come forward and save our agency a lot of hassle and expense. ' - Dr. Franklin Rivers, current chief surgeon at St. Lucius says- 'Yes, I knew Dr. Friendly well, he is, or was, quite the remarkable surgeon as his fame suggests, well respected among his peers. But where is Friendly now? I have no idea. I'm sure he'll surface sooner or later. No one has had any contact with him in quite some time. Unfortunately, he was forced to resign about 5 years back due to a traumatic brain injury inflicted during an automobile accident he was involved in, which as a consequence limited his abilities in the operating room. No one has seen him since. I'd like it to be said that the idea of Edgar, in the context of this kind of aggresive brutality towards others, doesn't fit the profile. Whoever is using his name should be aware that for us his peers this whole act is distasteful and offensive to the memory of a good man and needs to be brought to an end. The lenghts some people will go for minor recognition is a sorrowful thing.' - Journalist Peter Landgon is investigating these claims. He has been given special permission to accompany local police on Monday to document some enquiries and uncover any critical links to these online videos. He says- 'Using my own source I've ascertained what I believe to be affirmative information in regards to the whereabouts of the Friendly videos origin of manufacture. I'm leading a joint venture with certain enforcement agencies, who -after having reviewed the evidence I have presented them with- have given us the green light to monitor and facilitate our journey, and special privileges to document our findings as we approach a prominent tip-off location this coming week. My personal belief is that this will turn out to be nothing more than modern day hocus-pocus sheer CGI fantasy of which this journalist is convinced is no cause for genuine perturbation. This kind of intrusive viral advertising for some future horror movie or whatever it is nothing new, however this time it has gone too far. We shall see who has been leading us this merry dance, and exposing and embarassing the jokers who have instigated this wild goose chace will be an added benefit for myself and my team. Others would to advise Langdon to be more judicious in his cavalier approach, those such as Dennis Lucas, notable criminologist known for having worked on some high-profile serial killer cases, who says - 'If I were Mr. Langdon I be less ambivalent in this gung-ho furor into the unknown he's taking. I've done some personal research of my ownm and after having spoken with other specialists and forensic scientists we have agreed in our analytic that these films are highly disturbing - not due to their violent graphical nature but rather the uncanny accurecies in their depictions of the observed surgical techniques and some recognisable methods in the psychology of the videos. Fake or not, most of us agree that there are few discrepancies in the vocabulary which is medically sound. Strikingly so, This is almost TOO real to be Hollywood. Bravo to those behind all of this for their excellent and thorough research. They'be certainly spooked me out!'